Liar Liar
by indubitably-epic
Summary: Addison is a bad liar... Oneshot full of Mer/Add smutty goodness.


_Heya all. This is for Simonetta, who beta read this, so to speak._

**Liar Liar**

Addison gasped as Meredith pushed her through an on-call room door and pressed her against the closest wall, their lips locked together, their tongues duelling. The door behind them swung and closed with a small slam and Meredith's lips moved along Addison's jaw until she started to suck and bite Addison's neck, just below the redhead's ear.

"Ohh," Addison moaned, "Meredith, no."

Meredith didn't stop though, her hands moved over Addison's body, one travelling over her ass and along her leg, hitching it up so it wrapped around Meredith's waist. The other cupped Addison's left breast as Meredith's lips moved down Addison's neck and she stopped to keep her focus on Addison's collar bone.

Addison's hands clutched helplessly at Meredith, the left pulling at the back of Meredith's shirt, the right in Meredith's hair holding the blonde to her as her pelvis rolled against Meredith's hip.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Addison whispered, "This is wrong."

"Wrong?"

"Derek,"

Meredith looked up, "You've been over Derek for along time Addie, and so am I."

"But he's not over you." Addison whispered, lowering her leg and bringing her hands to rest gently on Meredith's shoulders, "I don't want him to get hurt, and I don't want you to get hurt either."

"Derek doesn't have to know." Meredith promised, "No one does, not until we figure this out."

"There's nothing to figure out Meredith. This is just… This is just kissing, a safe kissing zone. Nothing more."

Meredith looked at Addison for a moment, "So, just to clarify, you're saying you don't want this,"

Addison swallowed, "Yes."

Meredith nodded but couldn't stop a smile forming in her face, "You're such a bad liar." she laughed,

"But-"

Meredith pulled off her shirt, and before Addison could do or say anything Meredith was standing in front of her completely naked. Addison's breath caught in her throat, and her mouth went dry. Meredith watched Addison's eyes move slowly over her body taking in her breasts and stomach and down to the tips of her toes, then back up to look her in the eye.

The blonde held her hand out, "Shall we?"

Addison jumped forward and their lips crashed together as they walked around spinning until they fell onto the bed, "Yes." Addison whispered,

It took Addison a few minutes after reaching her high to realise what she had just done. When she did however, she jumped up from the bed stared at Meredith, who was lying on the bed with a bemused smile on her satisfied features.

"That was reckless, and impulsive, and it'll never happen again. I don't want it to, we can't keep…" Addison started to ramble and pace,

Meredith chuckled, "You're still a bad liar." Addison stopped and shot her a glare,

"This can not happen again." she said, "this never happened in the first place, we'll never mention this." she started to dress, or at least she managed to put on her stray bra before searching the room for her panties. "Have you seen my-" Addison cut herself off when she saw Meredith still lying on the bed, her eyes dark with hunger,

"Stop," Addison told her, "looking at me like we just did dirty things to each other."

Meredith smirked, and pulled Addison back down onto the bed and climbed on top of her, "But we did just do dirty things to each other." she punctuated this by kissing Addison deeply, one of her hands cupping her breast, "Good things," Meredith continued to whisper, "Very good things."

Addison moaned, but her hands pushed Meredith away, breaking their kiss, "Meredith,"

"My vote goes to doing more dirty things." The blonde told Addison as she straddled the redhead, her hands quickly removing the bra Addison had put on two minutes earlier,

"Meredith," Addison tried to reason, "This is bad. We shouldn't have done this. I admit, that it was great. It was amazing, but it can never happen again. We could get caught."

"I know."

Addison groaned, realising that added to the thrill for Meredith, that it turned the blonde on. "Meredith," she implored,

Meredith ignored her, choosing instead to kiss her way down Addison's sweet neck to her lush breasts. Addison gasped as Meredith took one of her nipples into her mouth, her teeth nipping it slightly as she sucked at the flesh.

"Oh." Addison's breath shook slightly, she couldn't move, couldn't think, Meredith had succeeded in turning her into jelly, into a being that only wanted those skilled pale fingers to leave her waist to move south, down her body and inside her. Meredith had turned her into someone who begs for it.

And as she did, as she whimpered two words, clutching to her lover Addison hated the blonde so much, hated her with everything she had, "Meredith please,"

Meredith smirked and let her left hand trail slowly down Addison's body, her finger tips dragging torturously. Addison's body pushed up in the air trying to speed up Meredith's actions, but the blonde's hand just stopped, "Maybe we shouldn't," Meredith smiled, "I mean you're right, we could get caught."

Like a slap in the face Addison realised something, Meredith wasn't turned on by thee thrill of being caught, she was turned on by driving Addison senseless and backing out. Enraged the red head glared dangerously at her, "Meredith," she growled,

"Now that look there," Meredith smiled, "That is a dirty look." she gave Addison a quick kiss, "A very dirty look."

Addison rolled them over, pinning Meredith down, "I hate you so much right now Meredith," she whispered, "You're pure evil, but regardless of that, you are going to do this. You are going to do _me_. And I want it hard and fast and I want it _now."_

Meredith licked her lips, "You're gorgeous when you're hot and angry." she brushed back a lock of Addison's hair, "You have a fire in your eyes. A fire that burns me too." Meredith pulled Addison in a tender kiss, "I really like you Addison."

"You're sweet," Addison said impatiently, "and I'm happy you said that Mer, because I like you too and everything, but really, I need you to-" Meredith rolled Addison back over and thrust two fingers deep inside Addison, smiling at how wet the red head was, she moved her lips to Addison's ear and kissed her ear lobe softly,

"Tell me what you want,"

"Fuck me."

Meredith smirked, nibbling Addison's ear, "I'm already doing that," she whispered, her fingers curling and pressing Addison's g-spot, Addison gasped, her breath catching deep in the back of her throat,

"More," Meredith pushed in a third finger, "_Ohhh_," Meredith smiled and pressed a kiss to Addison's dry lips, then to her jaw line, and her neck, and her collar bone, then the valley between her breasts, her stomach, her bellybutton, until finally Meredith's lips lowered onto Addison's clit.

Meredith had the redhead coming within seconds, and again within minutes. Still grinning Meredith slowly kissed her way back up Addison's body before settling to kiss her lips, Addison moaned and her tongue sought out Meredith's. When they pulled back Addison smiled, "You drive me crazy."

Meredith smirked and looked into Addison's sparkling blue eyes, "You're really beautiful you know." she whispered, "You really are, and I…"

"Yes?"

"And I love you, Addison. I'm in love with you,"

"Oh… Meredith I didn't mean too string you along, I mean i like you but I... I mean I don't… I just," she sighed, "I'm not in love with you."

"Such a bad liar," Meredith whispered, kissing Addison again and letting the redhead roll on top of her.

**End.**


End file.
